


> Dave: Open Memo

by parodySphoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, dave feeling the feels in private, he totally nightblogs, i smell davekat, memo to the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parodySphoria/pseuds/parodySphoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: if theres a unit of measurement for writing i do enough of that that it hits the maximum care line on the measuring jug and delia smith goes apeshit because that is far too much care who wrote this recipe its gonna kill someone<br/>TG: all the tv chefs cause an uproar and they can no longer sell it in school canteens<br/>TG: anyway i guess this is just another update on whats going on with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Dave: Open Memo

turntechGodhead [TG] has opened a private memo [??:??]

TG: i wish you knew i was writing to you  
TG: not too often obviously ive got shit to do but i write enough for it to count  
TG: if theres a unit of measurement for writing i do enough of that that it hits the maximum care line on the measuring jug and delia smith goes apeshit because that is far too much care who wrote this recipe its gonna kill someone  
TG: all the tv chefs cause an uproar and they can no longer sell it in school canteens  
TG: anyway i guess this is just another update on whats going on with me  
TG: were getting nearer the new session now  
TG: karkats getting all angry because we have no idea what the fuck were gonna do when we get there but thats bullshit we know exactly what were gonna do  
TG: were gonna kick ass and take names  
TG: own those assholes completely  
TG: meet up with some alternate usses  
TG: brofist my ectomom or something  
TG: and then  
TG: and then i guess we just go to the new universe  
TG: ...  
TG: huh  
TG: well anyway  
TG: karkats getting all shitty about it even as i type like seriously hes off in the corner of the room having a panic attack  
TG: oh fuck it one sec

turntechGodhead [TG] is an idle chum

turntechGodhead [TG] is online

TG: okay i think hes chilled now thank god  
TG: i wish you could have met him though man youd have loved him  
TG: hes angry as fuck and never shuts up but he can strife for hours and actually landed a few blows on me last week  
TG: if id met him back home id have married the fucker right there and then  
TG: wouldve got you to read our vows and cut our cake with that fucking katana of yours youd have loved it  
TG: but i guess thats the past now i mean the apartment isnt even in texas anymore  
TG: its on a goddamn tiny planet hurtling through space with jade and john  
TG: i hope theyre feeding the nakkodiles those fuckers get hella hungry  
TG: so yeah at this point id ask whats been going on with you but i cant really  
TG: karkats gone to sleep under my cape man you should see this shit it is straight up kawaii as fuck i can barely handle it  
TG: i think hes purring  
TG: shit he is purring

turntechGodhead [TG] uploaded an audio clip

TG: you hear this shit how am i meant to keep my cool around this asshole  
TG: hes straight up fucking adorable  
TG: i think hed have been scared of you though  
TG: trolls never meet their adults because theyd like eat them or something so hed probably see you and hide under a rug until the danger passed  
TG: which to be fair is how i spent last christmas  
TG: so yeah i just wanted to tell you i miss you i guess  
TG: for the hundredth time  
TG: i know other daves rewound time to see you  
TG: try and help out you and davesprite and save your life  
TG: and i know how they turned out so i promise you i wont do it  
TG: im looking down at this asshole curled up in my cape purring like a kitten and i cant leave him  
TG: i cant leave anyone but especially not him  
TG: hes all ive got now and im scared ill lose him too  
TG: i seem to lose everyone eventually like i dont know what ive got until its gone its not fair its like im allergic to friends and the universe is overprotective of my fragile immune system  
TG: im 15 what is this  
TG: i dont know what id do if i lost him  
TG: hes not even god tier so i cant let my mind rest for even a fucking second  
TG: guys a walking disaster waiting to happen he fell down the fucking stairs the other day and was bleeding all over the place  
TG: dont you dare say i didnt warn him i fucking did  
TG: i told him, bro  
TG: i told him about stairs  
TG: but thats the thing like he could just trip over and break his neck and thats it hes gone for good  
TG: we dont even have a life player  
TG: i know hes not defenseless trust me ive fought with him enough  
TG: but im still worried  
TG: emotions am i right  
TG: ...  
TG: i poked his horn and he growled at me  
TG: i thought id let you know

turntechGodhead [TG] is an idle chum

turntechGodhead [TG] is online

TG: i just totally zoned out watching him sleep thats super creepy  
TG: fuck i might be becoming rose  
TG: ahaha you dont even know rose this is hilarious  
TG: long story short i wont bother explaining  
TG: theres no way to make this story short  
TG: ...  
TG: which is good i guess  
TG: a summary wouldnt do it justice  
TG: we were kids when this started and all this shit weve been though  
TG: none of it is fair nobody deserves to go through all this  
TG: we watched everyone die  
TG: including ourselves and our guardians  
TG: and now what we fucked up our game and now we have to rely on some other kids to save the fucking day while all we do is transport skaia over for them  
TG: and jades doing that so why am i even here  
TG: ...  
TG: i think that alot and if im completely honest with you i think im here for karkat  
TG: he could have left and joined that peixes chicks army but he stayed here with me and i guess i need to repay him for that  
TG: but more than that i guess i just want to keep him around  
TG: im glad he didnt go he definitely wouldve died out there  
TG: jesus fuck my head is such a mess its probably a good thing you cant see any of this  
TG: hey you wanna help me identify my conflicting feelings for my alien bro  
TG: because i wanna punch him really hard in the face and then give him the life he deserved to have  
TG: which consequently involved a punch in the face anyway  
TG: on a planet where he wont get killed for having red blood because seriously what the fuck is with the rainbow racism anyway  
TG: you dont care about any of this im just going off on a tangent  
TG: so right karkats trying to sort out a plan  
TG: not right now obviously right now hes curled up asleep next to me  
TG: but hes making a plan of action for what we can do when we reach the next session  
TG: i really hope it involves him staying out of danger in like  
TG: a bomb and magic proof shelter  
TG: several thousand miles away from any and all fighting  
TG: hed hate me if i told him that was what i wanted  
TG: hes a good fighter i just  
TG: i dont want him to die too  
TG: the only saving grace in that situation is that id die with him  
TG: probably trying to save him  
TG: and then we could both be massive fucking idiots in the afterlife together  
TG: instead of him being dead and me being alone  
TG: again  
TG: but anyway hes waking up so id better go  
TG: talk soon bro  
TG: i miss you

turntechGodhead [TG] has gone offline [??:??]

???????????????? [??] has joined the memo [??:??]

??: I miss you too, little man.

???????????????? [??] has left the memo [??:??]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to inspire a fic but I think it works by itself so here you go.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> xoMegan


End file.
